Savoir être
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] - Tony est. C'est un fait. Il est plein de choses. Un père. Une bonne personne. Une personne torturée par ses angoisses. Et ce recueil présente des OS lié à cela.
1. Être riche d'être père

**Note :** Fanfic écrite durant la nuit du FOF sur le thème « Veine »  
 **Note 2 :** Et en plus j'ai écrit une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, j'ai écris sur la chanson « Riche » de Claudio Capéo qui m'a extrèmement fait penser à Tony.  
 **Note 3 :** Du coup Tony & Peter, relation père / fils, tout ça tout ça :D

Oh, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il voulait adopter. C'était tout juste le second, ce gamin qui était un si bon garçon. Qui le regardait avec tant d'admiration, chez qui il créait beaucoup trop de fascination.  
Tony n'avait pas fait exprès que ça se passe comme ça. Il avait juste eut besoin de lui, avait vu ses vidéos, avait dit "lui, a les bonnes capacités, je vais lui demander".  
Il ne pensait pas tomber sur une chambre similaire à la sienne à son âge. Il ne pensait pas découvrir un enfant derrière un costume trop grand. Il ne pensait pas découvrir ce garçon si gentil. Il savait que Peter Parker aurait l'âge d'être au lycée, bien sûr, mais il ne pensait pas à ça quand même. Ce fut la surprise.  
Pourtant, Tony rencontra Peter, et comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus se séparer de lui, et qu'il lui donnerait sa chance, et ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour l'aider.

Tony prit soin de Peter. Hormis le costume, il lui offrit même Happy comme son agent référent. Happy, qui ne l'était pas tant (heureux) d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir baby-sitter un enfant. Enfant harceleur avec ça : qui lui envoyait sans cesse une multitude de messages.  
Mais si Tony confia Peter à Happy, c'était bien qu'il pensait que Peter le méritait. Parce que Happy était l'un des meilleurs, si ce n'était le meilleur de tous ses agents. Celui à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour conduire une voiture.  
Peter méritait le meilleur.

Tony prit soin de Peter. Ce fils qui ne partageait pas son sang dans ses veines, mais qui était tout de même son fils.  
Il en prit un peu trop soin peut-être, devenant protecteur. Presque trop, sûrement.  
Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il refusait que Peter découvre la vraie face du monde, celle où tes propres missiles pouvaient t'exploser la figure. Celle où même la personne à qui tu faisais le plus confiance pouvait te trahir. Celle où parce que tu existais et que tu étais le fils de ton père, tu étais le coupable de tous les crimes.  
Il voulait que Peter reste... Reste quoi au final ? Un adolescent innocent. Un innocent. Voilà. Un innocent, pas une victime.  
Lui épargner le syndrome post traumatique, les crises d'angoisse, l'alcoolisme, les réflexes de douleur.

Alors oui, Tony le priva de son costume. Oui il avait agi avec autorité et colère. Oui, il avait eu l'air de passer pour le méchant. Mais peut-être, qu'il avait simplement réagit comme ce qu'il connaissait.  
Parce que les deux seules figures paternelles auquel il avait eu le droit se contaient sous un alcoolique qu'il avait perdu dans un accident, mais avec qui il avait déjà du mal et un parrain mégalomane, digne de la mère Gothel dans Raiponce. Ne voulant de lui que ses capacités, rien d'autre.  
Prendre modèle sur ça pour être un bon père, c'était un peu compliqué. Ça ne donnait pas quelque chose de merveilleux.  
Tony regretta ce qu'il avait fait. Il regretta d'avoir agi comme ça, de prendre le costume de Peter avec plus d'hypocrisie que jamais, quand lui-même n'était pas grand-chose sans son armure.  
Encore plus quand il apprit qu'à cause de lui, Peter avait manqué de mourir.

Ne savait-il rien faire de bien ? Ne savait-il donc même pas éduquer un enfant - du moins un adolescent - comme il se le devait ? Désespéré, et réfléchissant sans cesse, un jour, a deux heures du matin, il demanda même à Friday :

\- Friday, tu crois que le gamin a perdu l'admiration qu'il avait pour moi ?

Mais Friday n'était plus Jarvis, qui lui-même n'avait jamais été ce majordome qui était la seule figure décente qui avait su prendre soin de lui quand il en avait eu l'âge. Il était juste une voix artificielle. Et bien que ce fût une voix très intelligente, il n'eut pas la réponse adéquate à sa question. Il en eut une, mais elle ne convenait pas.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû demander à Vision ? C'était Jarvis... Mais en différent.

A trois heures du matin, insatisfait, Tony appela Pepper. Elle, était faite de chair et d'os, et du moins, possédait une humanité surtout.

\- Pepper, tu crois que le gamin...  
\- "Me déteste" ? Sûrement que non. La dernière fois, Happy l'a encore entendu faire ton éloge. Il me l'a dit en ces termes "Si je n'avais pas raccroché, il aurait inventé en direct, un poème complet en alexandrin à sa gloire".

Tony avait eu la réponse à sa question, il se sentit mieux. C'est bon, Peter l'aimait toujours. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui faire.

Mais à quatre heures du matin, un cauchemar l'avait éveillé, où Peter le rejetait et le détestait. Où il lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films, que ça ne servait à rien, que Peter le haïssait de toute façon.

A cinq heures, il avait fini par se lever de son lit, une idée en tête.  
Et de toute évidence, ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer de dormir. Alors il travailla là-dessus, accompagné de son ami de toujours : le fidèle Dum-ee qui, lui, ne dormait jamais.

A sept heures, Peter reçu un message l'invitant à passer un peu de temps au QG des Avengers.  
Après que Tony eut envoyé ce message, il s'était sentit heureux. Il espérait que le gamin se dise qu'il en avait de la veine d'avoir un père...Du moins un mentor comme lui.  
Il comptait bien se rattraper.

Ce fut comme ça que Peter passa une journée chez les Avengers. A rencontrer ceux qui étaient là, à pouvoir découvrir la salle d'entraînement, la cuisine aussi. Peter semblait si heureux que Tony se sentait fier. Et de son "fils" et de lui-même. C'était si rare de se sentir fier de lui-même, que cela le rendit encore plus heureux.  
Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et Tony fut persuadé que Peter allait noter cette journée comme la meilleure journée du monde. Après tout, il avait même aidé le grand Tony Stark dans ces travaux et projets dans son atelier personnel !

A dix-huit heures, Peter repartait.  
Les yeux en étoile.  
Et Tony, qui s'en rendit compte, fut plus heureux que jamais.

Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur père du monde. Et certains pourraient trouver aberrant que quelqu'un comme lui se prenne d'affection d'un gamin qui venait d'une tante qui ne gagnait pas assez pour être compté comme "aisée".  
Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas la richesse qui comptait, et il l'avait bien compris.  
La richesse la plus précieuse, ce n'était pas non plus de savoir que le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Peter Parker était le sien. Déjà, c'était de savoir que le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Peter Parker, continuait de couler dans ses veines, justement.  
Ensuite, ce n'était pas de savoir de qui son sang provenait. Mais de le savoir vivant, en bonne santé. Épanoui.

La richesse la plus précieuse, c'était de savoir Peter, heureux. C'était de se savoir encore modèle pour lui. C'était de savoir que quelque part, là où Tony se haïssait, Peter voyait en lui tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important.  
C'était lui montrer ses meilleurs aspects pour qu'il s'en serve comme d'une force et d'un modèle pour le jeune homme qu'il deviendrait.  
C'était ça d'être un père.

Et Tony, même s'il rechignait à ce que Peter ne devienne un Avengers, pour le protéger, se dit que si c'était son devoir de père, si ça lui permettait de savoir son fils non officiel, heureux...  
Pourquoi pas ?

Après tout, il était fier de lui. Peter était réellement fort. Que ça soit mentalement ou physiquement. Et même si l'idée même qu'il pourrait se blesser, ou devenir comme lui, le terrifiait, ça ne changeait rien, Tony était fier de lui.  
De ce petit adolescent, qui sûrement, un jour, deviendrait un grand homme.

Un grand homme, ou un homme grand, plus grand que lui, et qui, comme un fils à son père, le taquinerait peut-être de leur différence de taille.

Fin.


	2. Être quelqu'un de bien

**Note :** Fic écrite sur le défi « Bonne Conscience / Mauvaise conscience » où Tony devait avoir une bonne conscience xD  
 **Note 2 :** Et au final comme j'ai écris deux autres fics du genre d'Être riche d'être père sur Tony « être » quelque chose quoi, bah ça devient un recueil )

Être un Stark n'avait jamais été de tout repos.

Depuis ta plus tendre enfance, d'ailleurs. Ton père qui était là, à préférer une chimère qu'il cherchait depuis bien trop d'années. Ta "tante" qui malgré sa gentillesse retournait petit à petit dans le passé pour cette même chimère, ce Steve Rogers qui avait disparu, et qui était sûrement mort. Tu les observais courir après des fantômes, et tu ne savais pas quoi faire sinon être sage.

"Sois sage mon garçon, papa a du travail, papa a une bouteille à boire, papa à une femme à s'occuper. Sois sage et brave, autant que ce blond que je te décris par tous les pores et que tu admires même un petit peu. " Voilà ce qu'il te disais à demi-mots, de façon implicite.

Et toi, tu étais assez intelligent pour le comprendre. Tu te taisais, tu souriais, tu étais sage, et tu apprenais vite. Tu avais hérité du génie de ton père, et tu ne voulais que le bien du monde. Tu construisais doucement des choses, sous le regard amusé d'un majordome qui était la seule présence auquel tu avais réellement le droit. Du moins, la seule qui t'offrais de la véritable attention, de la véritable tendresse.

Tu étais un bon garçon, exactement comme ce que Howard désirait, et pourtant, souvent, tu avais l'impression que ça ne payait pas. Parce que ton père trouvait toujours quelque chose à te reprocher, comme si jamais tu ne pourrais être parfait.

Il suffisait que tu fasses une erreur dans une invention, que ça échoue même juste un peu, pour que tu sentes le regard ferme de ton père sur toi, que tu saches que tu n'étais presque qu'un échec.

Et toi, tu voulais juste faire les choses bien. Rempli de bonne volonté, d'une bonne conscience qui ne te lâchais jamais.

Tu te disais "je peux faire les choses mieux pour lui plaire", "et si je fais ça ça pourra aider papa", "et si je fais ça, maman sourira", rien ne comptais plus que le bonheur de tes proches. Je le sais, puisque c'est moi qui te soufflait de faire les choses bien. Mais ça ne suffisait jamais assez.

Être un Stark, était presque une malédiction.

Parce qu'au delà de porter ce nom, tu as toujours été le fils de ton père. Jamais juste Anthony, surtout le fils de Howard.

Au début, devoir se battre contre ça était un véritable défi. Parce que tu lui ressemblais, tellement. Tu avais les mêmes goûts pour les femmes, tu avais les mêmes idées folles, la même façon de plonger dans ton travail sans jamais t'en défaire. Il y avait juste ton petit côté rebelle, mais même ton parrain disait que ça venait aussi de ton père.

A cet instant, tu étais moins bon moralement, tu pensais moins au bien du monde, et des autres.

Tu devenais presque mauvais.

Je n'aimais pas trop ces instants.

Parce qu'au final, toujours au fond de toi j'étais là, cette parcelle qui ne voulais que du bien, qui ne voulais que faire ce qu'on attendais de toi. Tu te disais que puisque c'était ce que tu faisais avec ton père, c'est ce que tu devais être en permanence. Tu ne voyais pas comment ça aurait pu en être autrement.

Être ton père, si c'était ce qu'il fallait, tu le serais.

Tant que c'était la bonne chose. Tant que tout le monde en était heureux.

Et puis, être un Stark, c'était aussi un poids.

Parce que tu te rendis compte que ton père avait tort, qu'Obadiah était un fou, qu'au final, tu étais plus seul que tu ne le pensais. Bien sûr il y avait Pepper, bien sûr tu avais son soutien et celui de Rhodes.

Pourtant, il y avait l'ombre de Stark Industries sur toi, cette entreprise qui avait créé des armes, qui en avait vendu, des armes qui avaient servi à tuer. Il y avait cette ombre qui pesait sur toi, maintenant que tu comprenais que la paix ne s'offrait pas en tirant sur les gens. Maintenant que ton armure te servait à protéger plus qu'à blesser. Maintenant que ton cœur n'était plus qu'un amas de lumière, un objet artificiel.

Ironique qu'il fallut que tu le perdes pour que tu découvres que tu en avais un.

Être un Stark, porter ce nom, tu le savais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Que jamais tu ne t'y ferais totalement. Tu en profitais parfois pour t'exposer encore sous ton sourire de cinéma, te disant, toujours et encore que c'était pour le bien du monde, que ça faisait plaisir aux gens, que c'est ce qu'ils attendaient de toi.

Tu poussais tes limites pour ce bien.

Tu as voulu te sacrifier pour arrêter les aliens, pour ce bien.

Tu te laissais être accusé d'une chose auquel tu ne participais plus, comme la haine des Maximoff envers toi, pour ce bien.

Tu voulais créer quelque chose de bien, en créant malheureusement Ultron.

Tu voulais protéger Peter en lui retirant son costume, pour ce bien.

Tu n'as plus jamais pensé à être quelqu'un de mal, et pourtant, c'était comme si on ne te voyais que comme ça. Alors que ta seule et unique volonté, c'était de me servir moi : de servir le bien, d'être bien. Tu ne pensais jamais à toi même, Tony, surtout aux autres, et voilà comment ils te rendaient les faits. Comme quelque chose d'horrible que tu aurais produit volontairement pour faire le mal.

Alors tu sais, je comprends que je puisse disparaître, que je puisse me sentir parfois plus faible que jamais, que je te vois lentement perdre de l'espoir.

C'est difficile d'être quelqu'un de bien quand personne ne nous vois comme tel, et je le sais très bien. Mais je veux que tu t'accroches, même si tu doutes. Je veux que tu continues de faire le bien. Et si je le veux, si je survis, c'est qu'il reste encore une infime parcelle d'espoir. Que tout n'est pas encore perdu.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien Tony. S'il n'y a que moi, ta bonne conscience qui puisses te le dire, j'insiste.

Ne te laisse pas écraser par ceux qui te voient comme quelqu'un de mal.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Alors continue de l'être, ce Stark qui diffère au final tant de son père.

Fin


	3. Être une existence de trop

**Note :** Je sais que les deux précédentes fics montrait un côté cool de Tony. Voici une fic assez triste.  
 **Note 2 :** Si vous êtes dépressifs / souffrez d'angoisse régulière, je sais pas si c'une bonne idée pour vous de lire cette fic.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Peut-être pour cette raison que Friday songea à ouvrir sa fenêtre. Il respirait fort, bien trop fort pour que ça soit possible, pour que ça soit naturel. Il respirait si fort et si vite.  
Et il pensait aussi.

Tellement.

Tony avait ouvert les yeux, comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit, se ramenant à la réalité tout seul, découvrant que de toute évidence, que ça soit son cauchemar ou la réalité, aucuns des deux ne parvenait à le calmer.  
Il aurait voulu mourir, à cet instant, ne plus avoir à supporter l'idée même d'exister. Disparaître. S'oublier, s'effondrer.

Il ne pouvait même pas s'effondrer, en fait.

Parce qu'au final, il était déjà affalé dans son lit.

Comme une merde. Comme ce qu'il était. Une merde. Une plaie. Un poids. Tout le monde semblait vouloir le reconnaître, après tout, les Maximoff l'avait longuement détesté pour son passé, que lui-même ne se pardonnerait jamais.  
Il avait créé un monstre de robot, aussi. Il avait manqué de faire mourir son presque fils en lui retirant sa force.  
Il avait fait tant de choses qui ne semblaient vouloir que l'enfoncer un peu plus, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas capable de faire les choses bien.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant ses capacités qu'il fallait remettre en doute : il semblait évident que Tony était du genre à savoir construire des armures de qualité, à avoir suffisamment de connaissances pour ne jamais être embêté. Même lui ne pouvait pas le nier.

Et pourtant il y avait tout le reste.  
Le poids de la pression sociale, le poids de la pression médiatique, d'être une personne public. De son existence même aussi. Le fait d'exister, et que cela ne semblait pas plaire à tout le monde. Son parrain le premier.  
Ou bien son père ? Il n'était plus sûr, vu qu'avant même qu'Obadiah ne le trahisse, Tony avait subi la colère de son père qui semblait ne voir en lui qu'un échec.

Même quand son fils était un Mozart de la science.

Tony sentit soudainement son corps se recroqueviller, parce qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Ça lui arrivait parfois, quand il essayait de se calmer. Oublier de respirer, ou tenter de ne plus le faire pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer lentement.  
Mais comment respirer lentement quand son esprit était en guerre contre lui-même.

Quand il répétait sans cesse : « Tu n'es qu'une merde, tu n'es qu'une merde, tu n'es qu'une merde ».

Au fond, Tony avait été déjà assez intelligent pour parler avec cette voix, lui demander « Dis-moi pourquoi alors »

Mais ça avait été pire. Au fond, juste dire cette phrase en boucle l'empêchait de penser aux raisons. L'empêchait de s'enfoncer encore plus.

Parce que quand il songeait à  
« Tu n'es qu'une merde qui ne fait que blesser tout le monde par ta propre existence »

« Tu n'es qu'une merde parce que tu as un égo surdimensionné qui pense toujours faire plaisir alors que tu ne fais que faire souffrir »  
« Tu n'es qu'une merde parce que tu penses intéresser les autres, mais ils ne sont là que pour le monde »

Sa respiration accélérait. Il savait ce qu'il se passait ensuite : ce qui montait à sa gorge, ce qui brisait son ventre en deux, ce qui lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, ou quelque chose qui lui fasse assez mal pour oublier.  
Les larmes, et ce qui allait avec.

Et sa respiration qui accélérait encore. Comme si elle voulait lui montrer, à Tony, qu'on pouvait oublier comment respirer.

Et le voilà qui gratte son lit, comme pour chercher son souffle. Qui s'accroche à ses draps, qui entends vaguement au loin la voix de Friday lui parler.  
Mais c'est inutile, parce que même avec ça, il sait que c'est vain, que ça ne va rien faire. Tony savait de quoi il avait besoin.

Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir.

Ou même, que ça ne marcherait pas.

Il continuait de respirer trop vite, sans arriver à s'arrêter. Même les moments où il retenait sa respiration, Tony savait que c'était tout aussi douloureux.  
Et les mots. Et son esprit.  
Tu es une merde. Une plaie. Un poids. Personne ne t'aime. Et même si quelqu'un t'aimais qu'est-ce que ça changerais ? Tu es un échec, tu rates tout ce que tu entreprends. A quoi cela te sert d'espérer encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que tu vas y arriver à chaque fois ? Tu devrais arrêter.

Et tu sais très bien, Tony, que c'est pour cette raison que tu veux disparaître.  
Parce que si tu disparais ça sera plus facile et plus utile : tu n'auras plus ce poids que tu es à supporter.  
Tu n'auras plus ce poids que tu hais et qui te pèses trop fort sur le cœur.

Parce que tu vois bien, ça fait des années que tu tentes d'être libre, que tout aille mieux, que tout se passe comme tu veux. Et devant tout le monde tu affiches un air réjoui. Parfois, il n'est pas un mensonge, tu le sais bien. Parfois tu es heureux. Un instant, une journée, quand tu te sens bien entouré. Quand Peter Parker te regardes avec des yeux pleins d'admiration, quand il est là, quand Pepper est là vers toi, quand même Rogers te dit que tu n'es pas si mal, quand Natasha te fais juste un sourire, rien qu'un.

Tu te sais entouré, et tu sais que pour certains tu n'es pas ce que tu décris. Que tu n'es pas une merde, une plaie, un poids. Tu es plus que ça pour d'autres. Regarde, Peter Parker te trouve génial, et sûrement que si on lui demandait qui était la personne la plus géniale au monde, il te montrerait du doigt.

Mais tu sais que c'est un mensonge.

Non Peter ne ment pas, il le pense vraiment, mais c'est un mensonge.  
Tony, voyons, tu n'es rien d'autre que ce que tu sais être. C'est à dire pas grand-chose. Un homme qui ne fais que des erreurs, qui se pense parfois au-dessus des autres, et qui se rétame six pieds sous terre.  
Jamais tu ne seras heureux, pourquoi t'accroches-tu ?

\- Monsieur….

Un souffle encore trop fort alors que la voix de Friday s'évanouis dans la nuit. Tony avait les yeux parfois rivés devant ton réveil, il savait qu'il était incapable de bouger. Paralysé, de peur, d'angoisse.  
Tu as tellement peur, Tony.

Et impossible de se calmer, impossible d'aller au-delà, s'enfoncer dans toutes ses angoisses, laissant les bons souvenirs se faire brûler, se faire écraser. Quel est l'intérêt de vouloir être heureux quand on est quelqu'un comme ça ?  
Incapable de faire une chose bien, sinon des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui est important.

Tony se sentit mourir. Mais il savait qu'on ne mourrait pas de l'angoisse. Du moins pas comme ça.  
Aurait-il préféré ? Au fond, il n'était sûr de rien. Au fond, peut-être qu'il avait aussi peur de mourir.  
Ca ne ferait qu'une énième chose qui l'inquiéterait.  
Non, lui, il voulait juste disparaître.

Ne plus être lui. Ne plus exister.  
Mais ne pas mourir, être quelqu'un d'autre. Plus heureux, plus libre, plus simple. Ou tout lui réussis.

Si le destin joue à un jeu de cartes, pourquoi Tony ne se tape que des paires ? Pourquoi pas une quinte flush royal comme certains qui semblent tellement briller.  
Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler, personne à qui expliquer que son jeu était autant une merde que lui.

A qui aurait-il pu parler ?  
A cette voix artificielle qui n'était pas Jarvis ? Non c'était idiot.  
A Dum-ee ? Bizarrement, Tony ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.  
Peter Parker n'avait pas à savoir qui était vraiment cette illusion qu'il adulait.  
Et puis Happy était son conducteur et garde du corps mais voilà tout. Et Pepper. Pepper qui avait trop l'habitude d'entendre ses lamentations.  
Pepper n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle en avait trop entendu. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça.

Obadiah, du moins,l'illusion que Tony avait eu de lui, pendant toutes ses années, lui dirait : « Tu t'en fais trop ». En faire des caisses pour pas grand-chose, prendre la moindre petite contrariété et en faire une énorme chose.  
L'expression même de ce terme ne lui revenait pas.  
Tony avait l'impression d'être idiot.

Il n'était pas un génie. Il n'était rien.

Et la peur, l'angoisse, la haine, le dégoût.  
Il eut un haut le cœur entre deux respirations qui manquait de le faire mourir un peu plus pour de faux.

Et son ventre qui se serrait un peu plus.

Pouvait-on tant espérer disparaître et à la fois tellement exister ?  
A quel point se détestait-il pour se tuer sans vraiment décéder ?

Tony ne s'arrêtait pas. Les minutes défilaient, et d'autres pensées venaient. Demain il devrait affronter encore des ennuis, et il savait lesquels. Demain, qu'aurait-il pour le sauver ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas éclater devant les autres? Pour calmer son traumatisme, sa peur de mourir, cette crampe, et puis cette peur de ne pas devoir exister, qu'on le laisse, qu'on lui crache dessus.

Peut-être que ça serait plus facile ?

Et tout ce qu'il fait échoue, et tout ce qu'il est n'a aucune utilité.

Et tout. Et tout.  
Tu n'es qu'une merde, Tony, hurle son esprit alors qu'il n'y arrive plus.

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous, lâche encore Friday qui tente de lui réapprendre à respirer. 

Se calmer.  
Qui pourrait demander à Tony Stark de se calmer quand il voulait juste arrêter d'exister.

C'était impossible.  
Et alors, il sut qu'il devait se calmer, que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il devait arrêter Friday. Le faire se taire, parce que la voix ne faisait que l'énerver.

Il devait remettre son masque. Enterrer ses angoisses jusqu'à la prochaine nuit, jusqu'à la prochaine crise, jusqu'au prochain instant seul, où, alors, son esprit le rattraperait et lui rappellerais « Tu es une merde, une plaie, un poids, un poison ».

Tony sentit son rythme se calmer.  
Ce n'était pas la bonne façon de se calmer, jamais. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Mais il n'avait personne qu'il aimait à appeler.  
Il pouvait juste mourir et attendre de ressusciter, sans jamais vouloir exister.  
La société, les médias, le monde, ne lui demandait que ça.  
En plus de lui demander d'échouer pour mieux l'enfoncer.

Mais Tony sentit son rythme se calmer, et le café l'attendait bientôt.  
Il se leva, son corps bougeait à nouveau.  
Il sortit de sa chambre.  
Et pensa.

Regardez, je vais bien, vous voyez.  
Je suis Tony Stark, un génie multimilliardaire, le meilleur au monde, capable de tout, et qui vous a tant sauvé.  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais mal ?

Fin 


End file.
